kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 75
The Past is the 75th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Ei Sei tells Kou his history and who Shi Ka was. He once lived in the state of Zhao. Zhao has been a powerful enemy of Qin. In 262 bc, the staes of Qin and Zhao clashed swords over the region of Joutou which formerly belonged to the state of Han. The conflict was fought at the location known as Chouhei. The Qin appointed General Hakuki as their Commander-in-Chief while the Zhao were lead by general Renpa. This great war would cause to bring both states their full military might to bear, but after two years of combat a conclusion still had yet to be reached. Faced with this situation, the impatient Zhao king made a foolish decision and had the distinguished general Renpa replaced with a young, hot headed general named Chou Katsu. The two year long stalemate was broken in a single swoop. Qin ambushed the Zhao general as they saw trough his surprise attack. Then Chou Katsu sees a enemy general attacking and tries to kill hem. However the enemy general is Ou Ki and he kills him easily. In june 260 BC. Having lost their commander, Zhao forces capitulated to the Qin Army. 400.000 Zhao soldiers surrendered. The Qin Commander in Chief Hakuki came to the most frightful decision on how to deal with these prisoners. His reasoning is that a lack of food and the danger of rebellion he ordered that the 400.000 Zhao soldiers to buried alive. A few months later Ei Sei was born int the royal capital of Zhao. 9 years later at the Kantan. A person named Douken is trying to buy the service of a merchant for smuggling a person. It is stated by Douken that king Sho died, Ankokukun will ascend the throne and Shiso will be the next crown prince. Koushou knows Shiso by name and states that he was held hostage in Zhao for over a decade. Also that Ryo Fui invested a lot of his fortune in Shiso. 7 years ago Ryo Fui helped him escape Zhao. It is being stated that Shiso had a Zhao wife and a kid. However they were left behind as they couldn't escape with Shiso. The person they want to smuggle back to Qin is Ei Sei. Shi Ka wants to inspect Ei Sei before agreeing to smuggle him. Ei Sei however angered some people and they want him death. Characters *Ei Sei *Kou *Shi Ka flashback *Ryo Fui mentioned *Sho mentioned Characters Introduced *Haku Ki flashback *Ren Pa mentioned *Chou Katsu flashback *Dou Ken *Kou Shou *Ankokukun *Shiso mentioned Chapter Notes *A flashback of Ei Sei is shown about his past. *Zhao is located in central China. *262 bc, the states of Qin and Zhao clashed swords over the region of Joutou. *Qin(Hakuki) and Zhao(Renpa) clashed at Chouhei. *The Zhao king replaced Renpa with Chou Katsu. *The two year stalemate came to a rapid conclusion because of Renpa replacement. *Ou Ki kills Chou Katsu. *Zhao 400.000 soldiers surrendered. *Hakuki got the 400.000 enemy soldiers buried alive. *Ei Sei was born int the royal capital of Zhao. *A person named douken is trying to buy the service of a merchant for smuggling Ei Sei to Qin. *King Sho died. *Ankokukun will ascend the throne of Qin. *Shiso will be the next crown prince. *Shiso by name and states that he was held hostage in Zhao for over a decade. *Ryo Fui invested a lot of his fortune in Shiso. *7 years ago Ryo Fui helped Shiso escape Zhao. *Shiso has a Zhao wife and a child. *Shiso wife and child couldn't escape with him. *Shiso is Ei Sei father. *Shi Ka wants to inspect Ei Sei before agreeing to smuggle him. *Ei Sei angered some people and they want him death. *The people of Zhao now about Ei Sei history. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga